


31 Days of Food Fantasy Challenge

by EthelsBirdCage



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days of Food Fantasy Challenge, Comedy, Humor, Multi, Red Wine is a lil' turd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelsBirdCage/pseuds/EthelsBirdCage
Summary: This is my contribution to Julie's tumblr Food Fantasy Challenge. I think it's a good practice for writing stories about this amazing, but disappointingly small fandom.





	1. Introduce Yourself!

Ethel did not know many things, but she is aware that her life is highly inflexible. From the length of her hair to the extent of her social circle, everything has been planned for her.

Her caretakers dictate her routine for the day; be it training non-stop, save for their lunch breaks; relaxing the whole day, read: forced meditation; or, maybe, they signed her up for some lessons with someone outside of this facility that she has lived in for as long as she can remember.

Everything changes when that man shows up. She still remembers his criminal beauty and the gut-wrenching feeling that she felt from him. His presence becomes the virus that corrupts the programmed order of her life. Ultimately, she should thank him. Had he not visited that facility she resided in she would not be able to experience all that she has to this day.

“Master Attendant!” The cheerful call drew her attention.

Tom Yum hopped towards her with his ever-present grin leading the team of food souls she had brought out on today’s excursion.

“Master Attendant?” Tom Yum’s smile dropped as he looked at her; similarly, the rest of the team wore worried expressions.

“I’m sorry,” she wore an apologetic smile, “I was thinking of the materials we collected today.”

“Yeah, we got a lot!” Tom Yum’s smile was back, and the rest of the team crowded around her to celebrate the successful haul.

Yeah, she would thank that man should she ever see him again.

(My apologies for the confusion I caused, but this should be the 1st chapter. For those who came here before I made the change, what you read was the 2nd chapter).


	2. Favorite Defense Soul

Tom Yum was curious about his new Master Attendant when he first saw her; wide eyes and mouth shaped in an o at the sight of him. She was standing just shy of a few steps from the summoning circle, and at the time he took it as a demonstration of her power to not be blown back by the force of his summoning.

“Are you my Master Attendant? From now on, I will protect you!” Those were his first words to her, and he still remembers that promise.

Even now whilst he takes the brute of the damage from a Spectra, he reflects on the vow he made from Day 1. Refueled by Tangyuan’s support, he engaged the battle with fervor; the only thought on his mind was to win the battle for his Master Attendant.

As he sidestepped a hit from the Spectra, a blade was thrown past him. A cry of alarm was heard, and he heard Tangyuan as she fainted.

“Are my abilities not enough?” She wept as she faded into the void to rest.

Tom Yum had to hold off long enough for the two Strength food souls on his team to take out the Spectra. With Tangyuan down, things were marginally harder. Finally Red Wine took out the Fallen, and the commotion of the battle died down.

A hand settled on his hair and tousled them playfully. It is his Master Attendant who played around with his purple locks with a rare smile.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” She reached out a thumb to smooth his brow, “You’ll get wrinkles~” A small giggle accompanied her action. His Master Attendant directing a smile at him is the rarest thing, well smiling in general is uncommon for her. To not respond in kind with his signature grin would be wasting a good opportunity to, at last, share a happy moment with her.

“Nothing, just thought the battle wasn’t looking good for us.” He regretted his words as soon as he said them as she removed her hand.

“It’s fine, we still won didn’t we?” She forced out those words with an odd smile.

“Um!” He nodded his agreement, and the odd tension that had built seemed to fizz into nothing.

“Come on Master Attendant!” His suddenness surprised her, “We’re going to fall behind if we don’t go full speed ahead!” With that he tugged her by the hand, and they ran behind the other Food Souls who chased after a Rabbert who nicked away an exp potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I don’t think any chapter in this story would exceed 500 words unless I feel particularly inspired that day. Sorry about the mess with chapters 1 and 2, but I've now corrected that mess. Also, due to my own lack of schedule room I've decided to post the chapters for the next week ahead of time.


	3. Favorite Strength Soul

The drapes that hung over the window billowed with the wind. Sunlight lunged in at any opportunity it could find and shone on the polished floor boards. A pair of small feet warmed as the sun caressed them with the passing ticks of the clock. They twitched as a sudden cold draft swept under them and hid under the quilts.

A click is heard overhead as the door to the room swung open with an irate Food Soul in tow.

The irate expression that adorned Red Wine’s exquisite face didn’t look out of place. In fact, this has become something commonly seen as of late. His new Attendant had the habit to tug at his buttons before smashing them down with a ruthlessness he isn’t sure that she’s even aware of.

Had it been any other Food Soul assigned with the duty of mothering their Attendant today, perhaps the girl would have a pleasant morning; however, this is Red Wine and he simply could not condone his Attendant’s conduct.

A soft snore came from under the covers, and the twitch of a brow could be seen from Red Wine.

“Attendant, do put a stop to this slovenly habit of yours!” With that declaration made, the Food Soul made to extract his Attendant from her cocoon. As soon as his hand touched the fabric, his body lurched forward with an unprecedented force and he landed on his front while frozen with shock.

His hand had already reached for his rapier when he felt something wrong, but this outcome was wholly unexpected.

The serene, sleeping mien of his Attendant so close under him was tempting. Surely he could not be blamed for disciplining his Attendant? His hand reached down to pull up her nightgown.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Late in the afternoon

“AH!” The scream shook the foundations of the restaurant.

All the Food Souls recognized their Attendant’s voice and rushed to her room. Brownie who arrived to her door first kicked in with an apology. He froze at the sight in front of him.

Ropes, crimson stains, and the baleful countenance that possessed his Master Attendant painted a horrific picture with Red Wine who glowered above her with glowing ruby eyes.

His Master Attendant caught his eye, and a spark of hope appeared within her emerald depths.

“Save me Brownie!” She wailed as she struggled from Red Wine’s binds.

“Master Attendant?” He questioned unsurely, “Why do you look like that?”

Indeed her appearance looked odd: dressed in a gown with entirely too many frills and laces; messy red locks; and an odd collection of doodles crawled across her face and neck made by some reddish maroon substance.

“Red Wine is a dingus!” Was her only reply.

Wails of protest were the only thing heard as Brownie was kicked out of the room by Red Wine who said he was, “Disciplining their Attendant for her negligent behavior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ That was a fun time wasn’t it? Hey quick question, what did you think Red Wine was going to do?
> 
> Other than that I found some difficulties using she/her and they/their when addressing the Master Attendant. I’m split between whether this should be a reader insert fanfic or an OC MA one. Ah well, you can warp the story however you like in your mind.
> 
> I think I might stick with the latter in the case that I want to write an actual fanfiction with Ethel in the future. Did anyone still remember her actual name since I didn’t use it at all in this chapter?


	4. Favorite Magic Soul

Master Attendant, a being who he performed his duties for to the best of his abilities. It is with a numbed mind and heart that he served her.

The side of him that hid itself under his usual gentle and placid guise, like a beast lying in wait for its prey, wanted nothing more than to taunt the young girl just to see her reaction to his past. It is something he wanted to hide, an ugly and twisted bovine creature who has lately begun to crave rejection above all else.

Maybe it is his subconscious desires that stemmed from his fear of being spurned.

“Peking?” His Master Attendant questioned looking at him with a concerned expression. He wondered if she will still address with such care if she knew.

“Hello, Master Attendant. Have you come to see the children?” He responded with a gentle smile. Inwardly he wondered how had he not noticed her approach beforehand? He really is getting too comfortable; who knows when he would be dropped like an old hat?  
Even as he berated himself, his Master Attendant moved ever closer. Her hand went to fondle one of the children, and she let them nuzzle her finger. Those emerald eyes of hers always seem to soften at the children; much like how he depended on them to distract himself from his turmoils.

“Yeah. They’re always so welcoming.” Peking Duck agreed with her. Animals are one of the few who did not judge, at least not on bases such as where morality and ethics are involved.

After the short moment of indulgence passed his Master Attendant asked for him to accompany her on a walk. With a nervous grip that tightened around his heart, he followed her. His brilliant mind that always came up with countless strategies raced in wonder of what his Attendant would ask.

Would she finally interrogate him?

Even as they walked in silence around the market, which is considerably quieter in the evening, the air of nervousness that possessed him earlier vanished as he trailed after her. They visited numerous stalls whose owners propped themselves up to greet their customers with such vigor that hid their exhaustion.

His Master Attendant picked up a rectangular wooden block with a set of brushes and an ink well to the side. She purchased the item without haggling, it suited her proud nature, and they wordlessly returned to the restaurant.

Entering through a gate placed to the side of the building, they avoided the hubbub of cleaning that took place after a day is over in the restaurant.

“Thank you for accompanying me Peking.” He felt her gratitude is wasted on him, but he graciously accepted it anyway. After all, there is no need to argue over small things like this for pleasantries. The world and society itself has changed to where such things are tedious and not often done, particularly in Nevras.

[The Next Morning, Nevras, Inside the restaurant, Moondrift]

“Master Attendant?!” He was pleasantly surprised by a lovely bento and a carved wooden charm at the end of a string that resembled an 8. His Attendant placed the two items in front of him before taking a seat.

“I bothered you somehow, so can you take this as an apology?” She is sheepish in her attempt to rectify a problem she did not know how she caused.

“You will never be a bother Master Attendant,” he said in all seriousness, “the children enjoy your company immensely.” He added as an afterthought.

Her eyes brightened as the mention of the ducklings encouraged them to come out from his sleeves and wherever else they hid on his person. He watched in envy as his children behaved so honestly to their desires as he pocketed the charm with care. It is the second time he’s ever received something from his Attendants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote 100 more words for Peking Duck...He’s my main interface Food Soul so I gotta do something for my pitiful lil’ boy. Is it perverse to say I enjoy his voice, English and Japanese, immensely?
> 
> Who’s your interface Food Soul?


	5. Favorite Support Soul

“Master Attendant,look! I’ve made loads and loads of paper fortune decorations!” Tangyuan exclaimed cheerily as she floated over. Within her arms, and some in her spoon, the paper decorations laid in waiting to be put up.

“They are well made Tangyuan, would you like help hanging them up?” The Food Soul gave a sheepish smile.

“Come on~ I hung up a little more last time on accident!” She whined, but she still handed over some of the decorations. The two walked around the restaurant, and, together, begin to hang the paper fortunes.

The restaurant had been renovated a week ago with Tangyuan, Laba Congee, and Peking Duck’s assistance. They recommended a more oriental theme with some cooler toned fabrics to create the atmosphere that regularly pervades Moondrift: the windows are large and, the frames made of wood; there are 2 floors to the store, and a balcony is fixed on the second; the floor is separated into 3 columns with tatami on the sides and polished wood in the center. Together with the hanging lanterns and navy blue tablecloths, the shop felt relaxing and elegant.

The pounding of footsteps are the only warning for Tangyuan, who floated in front of her Master Attendant to take the brunt of a tackle.

“Ow!” “Ack!” Simultaneously the two cried out.

“Tom Yum, what have I said about running on the floorboards in the morning?” Master Attendant scolded the purple haired Food Soul. Whilst the two were occupied, Tangyuan looked down at her spoon before curling up and floating away at high speeds.

When Master Attendant finally let Tom Yum off with a light scolding, they notice that Tangyuan’s disappeared.

Taking notice of the crumpled decorations on the floor, Tom Yum managed to connect what happened. With a swift goodbye to his Attendant, he raced out of the room through one of the windows in pursuit of Tangyuan.

Ethel, who had now dropped her stoic disposition, looked on at the Food Soul’s back as he ran like he’s been shot with chicken blood.

“What a mess…” Although, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this chapter is less than mediocre, but I’m trying out something new. Rather than outright telling you what kind of character a Food Soul is, I’m attempting to use their actions. Not my best work honestly…
> 
> 1 “shot with chicken blood” it’s the asian equivalent of being on steroids.


	6. Main Team

A gale of salty air blew in from the sea as the group of Food Souls and their Master Attendant walked around Nevras’ Academy. Leading the group is a girl with the most vibrant red hair; it is on par with a rose in its most beautiful bloom.

She is protected by a ring of Food Souls.

The most recognizable among them being the jeweled and studded Foie Gras, her icy appearance clashed the most with the jovial nature of the group. By her side is Peking Duck, his mellow presence brought comfort to the tired Food Souls of the group.

He is also the leader of the team, as their Master Attendant has stated that the “strategic bull” should be left up to him. She was thoroughly reprimanded by Red Wine before they set off on their outing.

When they left, she still wore red stains around her neck which she constantly rubbed out while looking in a compact mirror.

Tom Yum and Tangyuan ran rampantly around the group. They were supposed to be scouting, but the weather today is too nice to be serious all the time!

It is with their Master Attendant’s orders that they settled down for a lunch break. It had yet to near the time when such a thing is necessary, but Ethel felt a warning in her gut that said it may be her last meal for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an incredibly short chapter, but I don’t think I’ll be able to handle writing a chapter involving so many characters in a scene. Also, the foreshadowing at the end might be something I’m using for a future Food Fantasy story.
> 
> You never know what life may bring you! Thank you for reading.


	7. Inside Restaurant

Moondrift is an odd business; it is closed for most of the day and only opens from 6 p.m. to 6 a.m. It is a traveling business as its owner is a cooking attendant, who has lately settled down in Nevras. An often seen dish in the establishment is Cucumber Egg stir-fry, a savory and filling appetizer that is often accompanied by some form of fried rice.

The waiters there are pleasant and amicable, save for that Pudding fellow who had the tendency to be rather cold; however, some of the ladies like to gossip about him. The otakus who frequent the store can’t understand what the girls see in such a cold character.

Aside from that, there is Sandwich and Omurice. A humongous mistake of a pair, and the restaurant’s owner attempts to keep them on separate shifts if possible. One troublemaker is enough, but to put the two dunderskulls together and have them not create a catastrophe would require a supervisor; a position Moondrift does not have available yet.

Kitchen duty was often left to Hawthorne Ball and Ume Ochazuke. Occasionally the waiters and other Food Souls would step in if the two are fatigued.

The establishment isn’t the grandest, nor is it the most popular, but it’s a place that is dear to a select few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters have been more narrative stories, but it will change once we get back into prompts that allow me to focus on one Food Soul.
> 
> How is your restaurant doing ingame? What’s your advice?


	8. First UR Summoned

The tarp that covered the floor is lifted from its place. It reveals a large summoning circle Ethel vaguely remembers that Olivia helped her operate before. She remembered that she needed embers or crystals to operate it, but she can’t remember how the process went.

After summoning Tom Yum, Brownie, and Black Tea, they were all she used in battle. She focused a lot on expeditions in the Forest and Parisel area instead of her business at the time. Lately, though, the outings have not been as successful as when she began. Maybe she needs a new Food Soul?

With that decided, Ethel made her way through the dimly lit hallway to the storage room -aka her bedroom. A lot is shoved in there since she sleeps more often in her office anyway. Twisting the knob, the door opened with an audible groan from the hinges.

“I should have Brownie check that soon…” She muttered before stepping in the rather dusty room.

A plume of dust tickled her nostrils and a sneeze follows. As fast as she could, she locates a bag of embers before rushing out of there. Note to self: give Brownie a mask before he heads in. She brushed away some invisible lint as she headed back to the summoning circle.

Kneeling down, she has zero concepts of what to do, she opens the bag of embers and dumps the entire thing onto the circle. A soon as the first layer of embers laid nicely on the circle, a whirlpool of fire licked them up greedily before the flash of a golden light blinded her.

“What are you?! An elephant? A peacock? You're a human, right?! Wow! So rare!” She was in a daze as a man fwipped around her lifting her hair, tugging at her dress, and turning her this way and that.

Finally, the world stopped swimming but it was once again enveloped in a flash of light.

“You should feel honored. After all, you've met me.” An incredibly arrogant voice came from behind her, and she, once again, is being prodded here and there. A pair of maroon eyes looked into hers, and for a moment she saw a flash of ruby. Those eyes seem to appraise her like a vulture, but she felt a sense of safety with him.

“Although the you are quite the gem, you garb yourself in such a monstrosity.” Ah, there is that attitude that made her want to give a beating. She restrains herself from committing labor abuse by giving off a bone chilling smile.

“Thank you for responding to my call.” And if any screams were produced that night, no one could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the first meeting between our resident turd, sitting in toilet bowl numero uno, and our Master Attendant. I think he stole the spotlight from Bamboo Rice who was meant to be the center of attention o 3 0 ~


	9. Favorite Location

On a moonlit night  
Wanders a drifting red petal  
A pair of green gems  
Glitter like embers in the night

The air lights up with a glow  
From small souls of the night  
A dusk to dawn  
Created by artificial light

A gentle curve and bend  
Delicate and discolored limbs  
They wind alive on the ground  
Like a tattered gown

The wind whistles and howls  
Sharp and fast  
Hiding the monster that lurks in the bowels  
The peace could not last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not certain whether this poem is understandable, but I wrote it with a particular scene in mind. In the explorations area on the map, there are occasionally explorations with a forest background; furthermore, it’s the one that looks like like a dark cave. I remember some cyan and red leaves, but they could’ve been mushrooms.
> 
> Either way I loved the scenery there.


	10. Favorite Fallen Angel

The Inugami didn’t know how it managed to attract the human’s attention in such an undignified manner. At the moment, it looked quite similar to an embryo due to the unfortunate state of its hair. Aside from that, being cuddled and smooshed to the human’s cheek dragged its arrogance through the mud.

Succumbing to the gentle coaxing of the human, it allowed the human to help fix its current issue. Whilst the human brushed and dried its hair, it gazed at the Food Soul who is its assigned partner.

Foie Gras in turn gave a taciturn expression. Not that it is much different to how the Inugami holds itself. It could be said that the two of them shared much of the same traits. Their cold and lofty manners are the result of uncontrollable situations.

In that instance, perhaps they understood one another.

Returning its attention to the human, the Inugami knew its life’s course is tied to this person as much as it is a slave to the musings of a higher existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, I have always pictured the Inugami and Foie Gras to be similar. Perhaps it is due to the misery born out of their creation. Foie Gras, or duck liver, is a delicacy that is created through force-fed ducks. The treatment is cruel and inhuman, and the Inugami comes from similarly dark origins.


	11. Favorite NPC

It is early in the afternoon and the markets are buzzing with activity. A particularly strange fellow darted around the markets, buildings, and sign poles. His purple hair whipped behind him as he crept from one nook to another cranny. A comical mask with glasses and a mustache decorated his face as he held a pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

His targets moved side by side, and the silent stalker tsked as his targets laughed merrily together.

“What does she see in that low-life?” He mutters as he crept closer.

Due to a lack of attention, a passerby and he collides with an oomph! The stalker’s mask fell, and it revealed the dazedly irritated expression of Red Wine. The unfortunate victim of his scowling was entranced by the Food Soul’s beauty, but the moment didn’t last as Red Wine chased them away with a hiss.

With the unfortunate mishap out of his way, he continued his searched for his targets.

His gaze stopped at the sight of his Master Attendant next to a white haired man, Ichi; the dingus who claims to be his Attendant’s  _ friend _ .

While he was observing, he had not expected being called out.

“Red Wine, how long are you going to tail us?” Somehow without his notice his Attendant had snuck her way over to him. The ingrate, cue a glare, snickered at him behind his Attendant.

The dulcet voice of his Attendant contrasted with her fiery appearance. He could find no response to banter at her with, since he knew he’s been caught red handed. With a crossing of his arms, he hmphed in an arrogant manner - he will never admit to it being childish.

His Attendant only sighed before having him follow them, and this time he didn’t have to tail them! His smug look is the only betrayal of his jolly mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a tsundere.
> 
> Either hoo, Red Wine has invaded the story again! I should probably start on that story of mine dedicated entirely to this Food Soul or else the rest of this challenge might as well be tossed.
> 
> Yes, the focus of the story was suppose to be Ichi, but...this is what happened.
> 
> I’m not sorry.


	12. Favorite Feature/Activity

Vibrant, green eyes stare stonily at a summoning circle. The owner of the pair of eyes sit cross-legged on the ground with a bag of embers and crystals by her side. The embers glow with a soft haze, and the crystals twinkle whenever the light bounces off its surface. Some of the materials spill out of the bag, but she makes no move to touch them.

“It’s not worth it,” she mutters, “but how else do I get Raindrop Cake?” She grumbles with a light frown. Her arms cross over her bosom as she sits in consternation.

Time soon passes by, but she remains close to the summoning circle. Rolling around, flopping on the floorboards, and even attempting a handstand; she did anything for the sake of doing it. All this commotion, a tantrum, is caused by a single problem: to sacrifice 1500 embers or no?

The door behind her creaks as it cracks open. Brownie’s head pops in with concern written in his expression. 

“Master Attendant, would you like a tea break?” Whilst saying this, he rolls in a cart with trays of light snacks and a tea set. Ethel’s turns around, and her eyes brighten at the sight of food. She now remembers that breakfast took place hours ago, but she had not much of an appetite.

“You’re a godsend Brownie!” Quickly, she swoops in on the snacks like a vulture as her obstinately subordinate Food Soul pours her a cup of tea.

The sweet scent of pear and apple tea waft up from the steaming cup. With a gratified sigh, Ethel sets down a handful of pumpkin pies when Brownie hands her a cup. The mellow and tart flavor kicks starts her brain, and an excellent idea comes to mind.

“I’ve got it!” Still sipping her tea, she zips over to snatch up her bag of embers before dumping them all onto the summoning circle.

Brownie, who is watching from the sidelines, wishes to inform her about the proper method to not waste embers; however, she empties the bag of embers before he could say anything. Smoke blasts out of every inch of the room and coughing comes from multiple sources.

Ethel, who now has a pair of dewy and wet eyes, sits on the ground in misery. In her hands are stacks of shards for the Food Souls she already possess.

“No luck huh,” her voice pierces to the marrow, “the mercy systems a greater turd than Red Wine!” She shouts.

Brownie, who has been sitting patiently, pours her another cup of tea. This one she nurses with her tears as she sorrowfully sips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the worst luck in getting anything out of my summons ~T.T~ Also, updates are slowing down since I’m working on another Food Fantasy project which may be coming out soon.


	13. Food Soul OC(s)

Name: Creme Cookie

Origin: North America (The first sandwich cookie, which I call creme cookies, originate from Massachusetts)

Description: A round, dumpling-like cat with a cookie bowl cap and boots.

Class: Defense

Basic skill: Creme Cookie enlarges its cap to make it immune to attacks for 2 seconds

Energy skill: Creme Cookie eats some filling from its cap to raise its defense by 3 for 3 seconds; simultaneously, it heals itself by 150 for 3 seconds and lowers the enemies attack speed by 3 for 3 seconds.

Favorite Food: Frosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit I confused Food Soul OC and Master Attendant OC. Also here’s another character in an upcoming project.


	14. Master Attendant OC(s)

Name: Ethel Winston

Birthday: March 30

Age: 16

Description: A young girl of average height. Her most distinctive features are her vibrant hair and eye color, but there is a small flame mark on the nape of her neck.

Additional Info: Ethel is adopted by a man named ??? Winston. She works as a cooking attendant, but she also appears to belong to an unidentified organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The additional info is a bit of a spoiler, but I am near-bursting with excitement! Also, has anyone else been stuck on the losing side in Showdowns?


	15. First Pledge

On a patio behind Moondrift, Ethel rests from a grilling day of work in the restaurant. Her bare feet hang off the edge of the platform; just barely toeing the artificial pond. Around them gather the familiar sight of Peking’s children: burbling, buttery-yellow masses of comfort.

“Quiet now,” The Food Soul chides, “Master Attendant is resting.” His dulcet tone croons the small ones to settle down. As one of his hands cradles the back of Ethel’s head to his chest, the other appendage clasps her hands softly.

“Mn,” Ethel stirs, “...lub...you.” Her unintelligible mumbles are picked up by Peking Duck’s keen ears. Looking down, his light gold eyes hold a gentle warmth as he gazes at her sleeping face.

“I,” he lifts her fingers to his lips, “as well, my dear Master Attendant.” Each word is pressed out with a light skim of his lips against her skin. He breathes out a soft sigh of affection after completing his act of adoration.

“How roguish of you~.” The teasing voice surprises Peking, and he imperceptibly loosens his hold on Ethel. This did not sit well with the awakened girl, for she wraps and arm around the Food Soul’s neck to tug him closer. Her action elicits a light flush around the tips of Peking’s ears as their faces are brought closer than what is proper.

“Master Attendant,” Peking murmurs softly with his tongue just barely grazing her ear, “must you rouse me to discipline you?” He finishes with a smile that belies his nature.

Ethel jolts in his arms as they tighten around her like clamps. She begins sweating bullets knowing full well what Peking’s discipline entails.

Safe to say she spent the afternoon tense and twitchy whenever she sees anything remote to Peking Duck’s silhouette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I really did. I’m sorry but I CAN’T WrItE romance for my life! I start but I always turn it into comedy QAQ Also this is for Sunday’s update, sorry I’m late~
> 
> Kudos to those who can write smut.


	16. Character that most fits your aesthetic

It is early in the evening, and customers are beginning to fill up the tables. Low chatter fills every inch of the atmosphere, and the Food Souls managing the restaurant find solace in the - so far - calm procession. Well, almost all of them.

Moon Cake hides behind a banister on the second floor; her eyes are locked on some unlucky sod. With unmuffled giggles, Moon Cake leaps from behind the banister to another one across the room. As she is suspended in the air, her sleeves flap open to reveal two vials of vibrantly colored liquid.

The viscous liquid falls slowly, and once they make contact with their target an indignant shout warns Moon Cake to flee.

When she lands on the banister, she hops away with a nervous laugh. The plan had not proceeded as she wanted, for the insides of her sleeves are dyed with a majority of the colored liquid. What Red Wine is hit with does not amount to the retribution Moon Cake receives.

A pair of rapid footsteps approach the Food Soul’s position, and the she jumps up to latch onto the ceiling with belated surprise. Moon Cake’s eyes glow faintly from her spot in the shadows as they follow a certain redhead walking down the hall.

“Moon Cake?” The redhead, Ethel, calls out.

“Gack!” Moon Cake’s grip on the ceiling loosens from a mix of surprise and the mystery liquid coating her palms.

“There you are,” Ethel smiles perturbingly, “Red Wine is quite upset you know?” She comments offhandedly with her hands behind her back.

Moon Cake becomes wary, and a tad bit guilty, as her Master Attendant continues to smile and emit a disposition akin to Peking Duck. The other Food Soul seems to always know what Moon Cake is up to that it makes her feel wary of him.

“A-ah haha, Master Attendant!” Moon Cake yelps in alarm when Ethel grasps her hands together.

Ethel only gave a close-eyed smile in response.

“Let’s get you some new clothes, shall we?” The mischievous twinkle in those emerald cat-eyes relaxed Moon Cake, and the two head somewhere far away from Red Wine’s affronted outcries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little payback against out endearing lump of dung~. So who’s prepared for school after Spring Break?


	17. Character voice that you like the most

The morning dew is artificial. Glistening and globular; they take on a frosty green tint on top of the leaves.

Cold water from the tap is sprinkled daily for all the potted plants in the restaurant, and the one in task of the job is none other than Vodka. The Food Soul has recently taken interest in gardening; although, progress has not been made with many of the warmer climate acclimated plants.

It is for this reason that Ethel has committed to the duty of overseeing Vodka’s new hobby; however, there seems to exist a slight problem.

As the Master Attendant and Food Soul kneel beside a potted plant, the leaves droop with a new weight and the existing dew freezes over into a cloudy dot. Vodka watches on in disappointment and confusion, and Ethel maintains a gentle smile that hides her fretting ruminations.

How exactly does one inform her Food Soul that the reason they cannot cultivate their hobby is because of their existence?

Red Wine, who is observing from the side, catches Vodka’s eye and they briefly smirk in schadenfreude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~, my lovely iceberg is being turned into a fellow crime syndicate by turd mc’king! Actually that’s a pretty solid plot idea…
> 
> Anyhoot! Updates will be slow until summer comes around; sorry \\(>.<)/


	18. Author’s Note

My apologies, but this is not a double update day. It might’ve been; however, when I tried to return to the website where this story’s prompt is I was not able to access the post. This is going to be a hiatus note until I can access the challenge post again.

In the meantime, I will be working on that Foofanfic I’ve been hinting at in my chapters

Edit: I'm continuing this again, but with personal oneshots this time! 6/24/19


	19. Oneshots! + AN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Though I'm still not able to access the tumblr, I've decided to turn this into a one shot collection. Any posts after this is from my playpen of hell -I mean wonders!
> 
> Have fun and enjoy cause the summer ain't long~

Zitui Bun

A swarm of peach and pale pink petals scatter around the park. Plucked from their stems, the Sakura petals dance about before they toe the ground. The ground, still muddy from the earlier downpour, contaminates the fresh petals and turn them into grotesque blobs sitting on their haunches.

At a small gazebo made of aged stone, a spread of finger snacks and an elegant tea set are arranged.

"Zitui," whines Mooncake, "is the punishment over yet?" She flops around on the table and very nearly topples over a filled cup. Flinching, Mooncake uprights herself at the other Food Soul's reprimanding gaze.

Sighing, Zitui pulls out his willow branch, "the hour will be over soon."

With a flick of his wrist, the tea in the cup dissipates in a tower of hot steam. Mooncake traces the trail with bored eyes; Zitui Bun had performed this trick many times to appease her in the past hour or two.

"Zitui~" and the process continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I need to thank Elex for creating the joy that is Food Fantasy!
> 
> Speaking of what this game has brought me, when I visited AO3 I didn’t find many works for this fandom, and understandably I was depressed. So this is a little something to add to this community that I love.
> 
> My ingame UID is 1858436. Feel free to add me and message me to lemme know a fellow reader. Ciao!
> 
> Also thank you Julie for creating this challenge!
> 
> Here’s a link if you’re interested in celebrating Food Fantasy yourself:
> 
> http://ff-cassata.tumblr.com/post/180653913475/31-days-of-food-fantasy-ho-ho-ho-its-finally


End file.
